New Feats
by ClassicalTale
Summary: Geitlan Surana and Zevran Arainai have decided to rest up in the Pearl to avoid a storm. Given the time they have, Zevran asks of Geitlan to make use of his magic while they have sex. Of course, Geitlan objects to the idea, but eventually gives in. Smut. MxM. Fluff later. / You know the rule: not into male x male, then do not read.


**New Feats**

 _ **After their first night, Zevran is certain that his elven mage Grey Warden, Geitlan, is ready for another night of passion. However, the Antivan assassin comes up with a strange proposal that puts Geitlan in an awkward position: magical foreplay. Geitlan isn't used to the idea of sexual tricks, but Zevran seems willing to test the mage's magical abilities in the bedroom.**_

 **Another M!SuranaxZevran fanfiction. I know, I have an addiction. I just love Zevran. Anyway, this story is rated M due to smut and sex between men, so read at your own will. If you are uncomfortable with sexual acts between men, then by all means, do not read it. Review!**

"You know, Geitlan, I've been thinking…" Zevran suddenly said to his lover, Geitlan Surana, who was reading a book about magic and drinking some tea to relax himself. The group had decided to stop by Denerim and explore the town a bit before resuming to their next quest. Since the weather was going to be foul, especially since it started raining, they decided to stay at Denerim for a while before leaving. Everyone picked different living arrangements in other parts of Denerim while Zevran requested that he and Geitlan stay at the Pearl. Before coming here, Geitlan didn't know much about the Pearl until he went inside. He was shocked by the acts of prostitution, especially since he saw a naked woman sprawled over the floor with a man's face in between her…

Geitlan had to brush away a previous flashback before it led to anything else. He didn't question why Zevran picked this place because the Antivan elf grew up in a whorehouse, but he wondered why he dragged him here to rest for the night. He prayed that the assassin wasn't thinking about getting the two in an orgy or something. The one thing he had in common with Morrigan was that the two did not believe in sharing their lovers, so if anyone were to decide in sharing Zevran, they would be sorry.

"What is it?" Geitlan inquired as Zevran continued to stand there saying nothing. Most of the prostitutes were busy with other things to be focused on their conversation, which was a first for Geitlan.

Once Zevran was ready to speak, he turned to the younger elf, striking him a lewd and lurid stare that just frothed in lust. He licked his lips in hunger and leaned in on Geitlan, taking the book out of his hands and placing it on the table. He picked the lightweight mage up from his seat and placed him on the table, hands already grabbing a handful of his rear. His face leaned in with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. While it succeeded in turning Geitlan on, it also worried him. He knew that whatever the assassin was planning, it was not good.

"Since we are here in a whorehouse, why not take advantage of the sexual opportunity?" Zevran suggested, much to Geitlan's astonishment.

"Zevran! A-Are you implying th-that we…? With one of th-the…?" Geitlan found it hard to finish his sentence as the thought of engaging in a threesome or orgy with some of the prostitutes swirled in his mind. As much as he loved Zevran, he never considered that idea as an open window. However, his mind was set at ease when he heard Zevran chuckle.

"Hehe. You thought I meant that we have sex with one or a few of the whores here, didn't you?" Zevran playfully inquired as Geitlan turned away with blush on his cheeks, making the Antivan elf chuckle more. "Ah. My sweet, little Geitlan. Your innocence makes me want to eat you up alive. But no, I am not implying that we have sex with the prostitutes. After all, I understand that you are not a fan of sharing. What I mean is that we have sex here, but you use your magic for a bit of… fun."

After being calmed on the idea of possibly having an orgy, the mage found himself once again riled up by another preposterous idea from Zevran. Was he asking him to use his magic when they had sex? So far, the two had sex with each other only once and that was the night when Zevran took Geitlan's virginity. The mage had not pondered on the idea of having sex another time and using magic to twist things up. This had to be the Fade, Geitlan thought, but then he remembered how Zevran was.

"You want me to use my magic so we can spice up our sex life?" Geitlan inquired, earning him a nod from Zevran. Immediately, the mage refused. "No! No! I am not using my magic for some sexual fantasy! I only use my magic to heal you guys and provide support!"

"Aww! Come on, my Geitlan! You only get to live once and I want to have another night of passion with you, only this time, with a twist. Besides, I know you're skilled in creation magic. You can use that grease spell of yours to oil me down." Zevran commented luridly.

Blush rose furiously on Geitlan's cheeks by the suggestion as the thought of a naked Zevran with a body glistening in oil came into mind. He quickly shook away the thought in his head.

"Oh no. You are not going to manipulate me into doing this. Besides, in case you have forgotten, I am pretty much an apostate. What if someone sees me practice my magic?" Geitlan inquired.

"That? Simple. I'll just kill them."

Geitlan gave the elf a stern look.

"Zevran…"

"What? They won't know anything if they're dead."

Geitlan shook his head by Zevran's persistence. He seemed to be really set on the idea of the two having sex with the use of Geitlan's magic to keep the sexual energy alive and vibrant. Geitlan had never thought on ever using his magic for such purposes and always thought of his magic more noble than that. But now that he thought about it, maybe it would've been nice to use it for just this one purpose. He could cover them both in grease, use haste to make Zevran's thrusts faster, create flower petals all over the room for a more romantic décor…. _"Crap! Zevran's influence is starting to rub on me!"_ Geitlan thought as he turned back to Zevran, who looked at him with eager eyes.

Eventually, the mage gave in.

"Fine! I guess I can use my magic for this _one_ night, but that's it!" Geitlan stated.

"That's all I need and trust me, I'll make it last." As soon as those words fell through his lips, Zevran hoisted the mage over his shoulder, keeping a tight grip on the mage's rear, along with patting it. "Oh and be sure to grease this ass up good." With that said, he carried the mage up the stairs.

" _Maker, I hope I don't regret this."_ Geitlan thought with worry.

….

Zevran opened the door and quickly close it, locking it just to ensure that no one would interfere in their making of passion. He turned back around and approached the bed. It was a king-sized bed with black sheets and five pillows colored in purple sitting at the top. The room looked surprisingly clean, considering what kind of business had been conducted in here. He knew that Geitlan was probably quivering in fear over the thought of how many germs have spread from orgasms. He gave the elf another smack on the rear before throwing him on the bed.

Geitlan had begun to sit up until his assassin lover gently pushed him back down, looming over him quite sensually.

"No, no, my little Geitlan. Not yet." Zevran said.

He leaned in and gave the mage a passionate kiss that Geitlan immediately responded to. The hunger of the kiss was the first thing that the mage enjoyed with Zevran, at least during their first time. He wrapped his arms around Zevran, who removed his lips from his and reached in to suck and lick on his neck. The mage moaned in pleasure as the assassin's moist tongue tickled his skin, exciting every nerve in his body. He eventually stopped and moved away from the mage. He stood on his feet and pulled the mage up to his own.

"Time to get naked!" Zevran said enthusiastically as he wrestled with removing Geitlan's robe and loin cloth. He practically tore the loin cloth from Geitlan. He must've been more enthusiastic than the mage had thought if he tore the cloth off. "Well, looks like you'll be sleeping with no under clothes! Fine by me!" Geitlan mentally swore to himself that Zevran did that on purpose.

Zevran quickly removed his clothing. Once he had removed his loin cloth, he closed in on Geitlan and kissed him some more, grabbing his rear and picking him up into the air. The energy was becoming more lively than the last time the two had performed any sexual activity. Geitlan found himself enjoying this more so than he did the last one.

With the mage still in his arms, Zevran walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, still keeping hold of Geitlan. The energy grew strong and intimate as Zevran's hands rustled through Geitlan's body, notably around his buttocks. Zevran highly favored Geitlan's rear, as Geitlan noticed ever since they've met and the first time that he and Zevran made love. However, since they've shared a night together, he didn't mind it at all if Zevran decided to have a pat or two on his buttocks.

The kissing stopped as Zevran released Geitlan, forcing him to fall on the bed. He was confused until Zevran laid beside him with a hand to support in holding his head, casting a lurid smile to his younger lover. It was then that Geitlan remembered the sole point as to _why_ the two were having sex in the first place… to test the young elf's magic in terms of sexual endurance. A sigh escaped his lips as everything that had been casted off mentally suddenly resurfaced by one lustful glance.

"Oh. Right. So… do you want to stick with the grease?" Geitlan suggested, earning a fierce nod from a what-too-eager Zevran.

"Yes! Yes! Just laid on top of me, cover your hands in your grease, and lather it on me." Zevran proceeded to lay flat on his back with his front showing, preparing to be greased down by his lover. Geitlan wondered as to why he loved him the way he did.

Geitlan concentrated on his magical energy and in an instant, a layer of grease covered his palms as he could feel his hands get oily. He bent downward and began greasing up his older lover, starting from the shoulder, down to his chest, straight to his stomach and waist, his groin, and the rest of his body, with the arms and hands being the last. Zevran got up on his knees and turned his back, signifying for the mage to grease his backside. Of course, Geitlan felt more than eager to grease his back, including his rear, but was starting to feel bored with this. He proceeded to grease Zevran's back. Once he was finished, he greased himself and tapped Zevran's shoulder once he was done. Zevran took a moment to admire and admonish the glisten of Geitlan's slender, oiled body, clearly enjoying the view as Geitlan noticed from the coming erection.

"My, my, little Geitlan. We should do this more often." Zevran stated.

"If pigs start flying anytime soon, then I'll consider it." Geitlan quipped, earning a chuckle from Zevran.

"We'll see about that. Now, shall we?" The two walked over to each other and began to kiss and fondle with each other in mad passion as the grease allowed their bodies to move with little to no restraint in skin contact. In fact, their oily skins made use in allowing them to cock grind each other, which immediately caused Geitlan's breath to grow heavy in pleasure. Zevran was bigger than Geitlan and had more top experience than him as well. As such, the moment Zevran started picking up speed with his thrusts, their lips parted and Geitlan found himself hugging onto the assassin tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist. He followed command by grabbing his rear. The atmosphere quickly turned passionate as the cock grinding got faster and harder. Of course, Zevran had to stop before they made themselves cum on each other. He wanted to savor every moment he had with Geitlan while this offer was open.

Once they stopped, they found themselves trying to catch whatever air they had lost. They were surprised to realize just how much they were getting into this. However, despite how good it felt during their cock grinding, Geitlan still didn't feel satisfied by the results. He wasn't going to deny that Zevran's performance was extraordinary, but the entire thing was still a little off. He just didn't feel… pleased. Zevran, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying this quite a lot.

"Okay. Time for a new trick. Take the grease off of us." Geitlan did as command and used a spell that dried the grease completely from their bodies. Now he just needed to wait for what Zevran had in store.

The Antivan elf grabbed Geitlan by the waist, turned him over, and placed him on his back. Before Geitlan could ask a question, Zevran had already plopped himself on top with his cock placed firmly on his rear. What crazy idea did Zevran have in mind now?

"This time, I want you to levitate us into the air." The request caused Geitlan to look back at Zevran with a look of pure obliviousness. He wanted for the two of them to have sex in the air? Geitlan wondered as to where it was pleasant and satisfactory.

"Really? You want to have sex while levitating in the air?" Geitlan questioned.

"Of course. I've always wondered how it would feel to do it in the air. Haven't you?"

"No. I've wondered how it would feel to do it _without_ levitating in the air."

"Well, consider this a new experience. Now, come on. Use a spell to make us levitate."

Seeing that reason was not going to get through Zevran as to why Geitlan was in opposition to the idea, let alone if Zevran even noticed that Geitlan objected to it, the mage decided to give in to his wishes and began levitating them in the air. Geitlan already knew that he probably wouldn't be enjoying this.

…

Thirty minutes of passion quickly turned into endless fetish requests from an all lustful Zevran, who demanded for more skills. The two had gone from having sex while levitating in the air to making webbing to keep Geitlan bound for Zevran to spank him to toning down the temperature, which Zevran agreed immediately was a huge mistake, to all other kinds of wild actions that Geitlan never thought could be done with magic. And right now, Geitlan was both spent and unsatisfied.

He glanced over at Zevran, who was looking at him with curious eyes when he saw that his lover was not enjoying the endless magical sex that they were having.

"What's the matter, my little Geitlan? Are you not enjoying this?" Zevran asked.

Geitlan was hesitant at first, not wanting to break the assassin's fantasies down with his own issues. Zevran would've relented because he wanted a sexual experience like none other, but for some reason, seeing that unsatisfied look on Geitlan's face was something that he couldn't get over. During their time, he had noticed that the mage was not enjoying this as much as he thought. Of course, Geitlan grew adapted to having a cock up his rear, but the fact that he was not showing any satisfaction… concerned him. Why was Zevran feeling so concerned over how Geitlan felt? This never happened during the times he had sex with others, though it came from wanting nothing more other than pleasure, so seeing a dissatisfied bedmate was quite shocking. Before he knew it, the words had already escaped his mouth.

"Sorry." Zevran suddenly blurted, forcing the mage to turn over to him with an arched brow.

"Huh?" Before Zevran knew it, he couldn't go back on what he said. In fact, he felt the need to punch himself if he even decided to do it. This was strange, but he continued.

"It's clear that I've been so hyped on what I wanted to do that I didn't consider on what _you_ wanted to do. So without further ado, what is it that you wish to do?"

The mage couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Zevran actually allowing him to choose on which magic trick he wished to use for sex? Considering the assassin's character, generosity was somewhere in the middle on a scale of one to ten. In fact, he had always considered Zevran to be generous only in return of something. After all, he was generous about lending Alistair two sovereign until he requested it back. However, it felt as though that Zevran was not asking for anything in return. He was serious.

"R-Really? Zevran…" Geitlan pondered until Zevran stopped him.

"Now, now. There's no need for that. What do you want to do?"

…

And with that, it seemed that Geitlan's desires were finally coming to life. Without a word, Geitlan casted another spell that changed the entire décor of the room. Everything around them was transformed into grass with flowers everywhere with sparkling dust coming from the flowers as if it was pollen. Zevran looked in confusion as to the meaning behind the change until he was tackled to the ground by Geitlan. The landing was softened by the flowers that Geitlan had created, which turned the atmosphere from erotic to romantic. Eventually, Zevran caught on to this and realized that something was happening that he had hoped to avoid… Geitlan was falling in love with him. It was as obvious as night and day. Everything else that Geitlan didn't like was because it lacked any romantic feeling. What he truly wished for was to use his powers to bring about a romantic atmosphere that he would enjoy. In truth, Zevran wished to avoid having any romantic attachment to Geitlan in hopes of not wanting to hurt him, but… there was something about the young mage that he felt a strong discrepancy against the others he had been with.

Whether if it was intentional or not, Zevran turned them over, placing him on top of the two and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Enclosed in a bed of flowers, the two kissed and hugged each other for what like an eternity, grabbing hold of each other as if they were afraid to let go. In truth, they probably were. Once they had finished kissing, Zevran sat back up with Geitlan in his arms. They gazed at each other as an unknown wind picked up, causing the petals on the flowers to leave from their places. Zevran wanted to ask about the wind, but felt that no explanation was needed with magic in show. After all, this was a fantasy that Geitlan wanted to make.

Geitlan grabbed a lock of Zevran's hair and began to caress it with his fingers, gazing deeply into Zevran's eyes. A warm smile surfaced on the mage's face as he kissed his lover's forehead, letting go of that lock of hair. It caught Zevran by surprise, but… in a good way. Zevran looked over his right and picked one of the flowers from its place. He turned to Geitlan and flashed it in front of the mage, causing him to blush.

"Sniff it." Zevran insisted.

Geitlan did as asked and proceeded to sniff the flower, only to be caught by surprise as Zevran removed the flower and gave him a peck on the nose. Geitlan chuckled once his lover did that and the two fell over in laughter. The laughter ended once their lips locked onto each other. Zevran, on top of Geitlan, caressed him and kissed him with passion, forcing a tongue for entry, which Geitlan granted.

Afterwards, the two spent hours of making love, which was longer than Zevran had ever done with anyone else. Eventually, the two came to a stop once they came together in a missionary position and spent the rest of the night catching some sleep. For Zevran, however, he found himself unable to rest as he looked over at Geitlan, who was sleeping.

Zevran knew that something like this would happen. Geitlan was becoming attached to him and didn't see him as a sex partner or anything, but a lover. And tonight, the two made true love for hours. Zevran had never made love with anyone ever before. It was always sex that lasted for a good few minutes, even five minutes at one occurrence, which he considered to be lousy. However, the fact that Geitlan made love with him as a sign of affection… concerned him. He had someone with whom he had loved and…

He found himself not wanting to think about it and at this moment, he did not wish to think on what would happen if anything was done to him. It was at that moment that Zevran realized that not only did Geitlan love him… but the assassin himself was starting to fall in love with him as well.

"No. I can't. Even if so, I cannot become anything more. But…" Trying to eradicate any feeling of affection or love was harder than Zevran thought. There was no denying that the older elf was in love with the younger elf. "Damn it. Why did he have to do this?"

Zevran laid back down. Once he did, he felt an arm wrap around him and turned to see that Geitlan, who was still asleep, had done so. The assassin gazed at his beautiful, sleeping face, and allowed a warm smile to show.

"Even so, the fact that there's someone who… loves me… makes this feel worth it." With that said, Zevran proceeded to wrap his arm around Geitlan and moved in to get closer to him. Once their skins connected, Zevran gave him one quick kiss on the cheek and finally rested.


End file.
